Los GRANDES momentos de Malfoy
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Ésta es la historia de cómo Malfoy se enamoró de Granger en menos de seis meses, tal y como había vaticinado Astoria Greengrass, su ex. [Dramione] REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA Aretha Athrahasis ¡WIZ OL MAI LOF!


Ya sé lo que estáis pensando: pero, a ver, ¿qué hace ésta subiendo un OS si no se digna a actualizar _Self Harm_? Pues es que me vais a tener que perdonar, porque hoy es un día muy, muy, muy especial: Es el cumpleaños de mi maravillosa, desternillante y encantadora **Aretha Atrahasis**, y como soy una persona decente, o todo lo decente que se puede ser, le he hecho un regalito. Éste OS.

Darling, tengo la esperanza de que este humilde shot resulte ser de tu agrado. He tratado de hacerlo lo más detallado posible, y sobre todo, ameno y divertido, porque éste es un día especial para tí y no hay que leer cosas tristes en los cumpleaños. Así que _**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MARDITAAAAAH!**_(inserten aqui miles de corazones, unicornios y hamburguesas voladoras que crean arcoiris de los que se puede beber cerveza).

A parte de eso, queridas y queridos, espero que todo os vaya bien a todos, y a quienes esperais actualización de _Self Harm_ siento deciros que vais a tener que esperar un poco más. Quieo que quede perfecto, así que aquí ando maquinando para que no me apaleeis muy fuerte cuando actualice :'D

Os amo mucho!

**/**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que estás a punto de leer pertenece a la increíble y admirable Jota Ká Erre. Menos la historia. La historia ésta es mía, ¡así que ojocuidao!

**Los ****GRANDES**** momentos de Malfoy.**

_Miss Mantequilla._

**Capítulo único.**

Nunca sabrá por qué, pero algo, de alguna forma, ha ocurrido. No sabrá si fue de forma progresiva o abrupta, ni tampoco sabrá qué lo provocó. Simplemente, de repente, se ha convertido en una constante en su vida. Su risa. Su pelo. Sus ojos brillantes. Y, más que nada, sus más que satisfactorias piernas.

Oh sí, piernas. Quien se lo iba a decir a él. Pero más que a él. ¿Cómo se lo va a decir al mundo?

**Narcissa y Lucius.**

-Ajá... - murmura Narcissa lentamente, mirando a su hijo a la cara con la expresión de quien está hablando con una persona estúpida - Ajá - repite como más segura.

Si no fuese su madre y le debiera un respeto se estamparía la mano contra la frente. Se lo ha dicho. A los dos. De la forma más directa y con el tacto de un látigo bañado en ácido.

-¿Sólo vas a decir eso? ¿En serio? ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada, Padre?

Lucius esta, literalmente, estoico. Tiene la expresión de quien acaba de comerse todas las grajeas con sabor a vómito del mundo. Narcissa lo sacude un poco por el hombro, pero el patriarca Malfoy no parece ser consciente de ello. Draco, en su retorcida mente de paranoico, imagina que dentro de la cabeza de su padre se está maquinando el mejor plan para asesinarlo sin que parezca premeditado.

**Su ex.**

Astoria lo mira fijamente, con expresión casi _eufórica_. Desde luego no la reacción que esperaba en absoluto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo tenía razón?

Draco arquea una ceja. Astoria, hastiada del extraño silencio, se adelanta y apoya las manos sobre la mesa hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él, con la expresión más extraña del mundo: ojos bien grandes y una sonrisa reprimida. Parece una sociópata.

-Dilo.

-¿El qué?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy - murmura con la mirada más grande y sádica que ha tenido la desgracia de sufrir - Di. Lo. Ya.

-Sí, Astoria, tenías razón.

-¡Já! - exclama ella, echandose hacia atrás en su asiento, con una sonrisa más que satisfecha, apuntandolo con su largo y blanco dedo - ¡Já! - repite triunfal, levantandose, sin parar de señalarlo.

Draco se arrepiente de haberla citado en una cafetería. _Mucho._

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo _sabía_! - parece saborear tanto el momento como sus palabras.

Saca su varita y convoca su patronus, un elegante cisne, y le ordena ir a visitar a Daphne con el siguiente mensaje: "¿Sabes _quién _me debe seiscientos galeones por creer que yo estaba mintiendo, estar convencida de que podía ganarme en una apuesta sobre Draco Malfoy y, además, llamarme _loca paranoica maniática del control de imaginación desbordante_? Te lo dije. **Lo dije**".

Draco no quiere saber nada del asunto.

**Sus amigos (de él).**

Theodore alza una ceja. Pansy lo mira como si de repente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Daphne gruñe que Astoria se encarga de recordarselo casi a diario. Blaise se ríe un rato.

-Al menos está buena, tío.

Y ahí acaba el tema.

**Sus amigos (de ella).**

En su vida había pensado ser capaz de hacer algo así, pero lo hace. Agarra su mano y camina detrás de ella, como si su menudo cuerpo pudiera protegerlo. Sortilegios Weasley está a un par de metros, atestado de gente de todas las edades. Comadreja está atendiendo a los clientes y Cararajada está detrás del mostrador, con él. Están expectantes.

Cuando los ven entrar, _de la mano_, sus expresiones le recuerdan tanto a la de Lucius que por un momento le alegra la idea de que se queden en el mismo estado de shock que su padre. Pero sin recuperarse jamás. _Jamás._

-¿Hermione...? - murmura Potter, como si ella se hubiese hecho una operación de cirujía estética, cambiado de identidad y regresado al país después de haber huído de la justicia durante años - ¿Qué dia...?

Pero el ruido sordo de Weasley estrellandose contra el suelo impide que Cararajada siga con lo que probablemente sería una frase muy poco educada.

**/**

Pero, a ver, a ver, ¿cómo diablos pasó todo lo anterior? Pues mirad, niños, es una historia llena de cosas estúpidas, pensamientos incoherentes y/o vulgares, y más que nada, amor. Pero no me malinterpretéis, no amor del cursi, ni amor de ese que llaman "verdadero", ni mucho menos amor de películas. Simplemente amor. Llano y desconcertante amor.

Es sábado, y como todos los sábados, Draco va a su cafetería preferida. Necesita el café más cargado y negro que pueda ser digerido. Anoche tuvo un encuentro muy loco con un par de señoritas muy atractivas: Ginebra y Vodka. Y no, no eran extranjeras, eran botellas.

Entra tranquilamente en el establecimiento y se acerca a la barra para sentarse. El olor a canela y leche lo relaja y convierte su cerebro en algo medianamente utilizable.

-¿Qué te pongo hoy?

Vanessa lo recibe siempre con una sonrisa y la varita en la mano.

-El café más cargado mágicamente posible.

Vanessa agita la varita y un montón de objetos comienzan a aparecer mágicamente. La taza es pequeña, pero el café parece alquitrán, justo lo que necesita.

-Y... Ponme uno de esos - señala el contenido de un plato a su lado - Tiene pinta de estar tremendamente bueno.

Vanessa se aleja hacia la zona de la barra donde guardan todos los dulces y aperitivos. Draco no pierde de vista el tierno bollito al alcance de su mano.

-¿Noche loca?

-Loquísima.

Se gira un poco más. Por la voz que le ha hablado esa mujer debe de ser la cosa más sexy que ha pisado la tierra. Y esas piernas largas y doradas lo confirman. Por no hablar de esas tetas apretadas contra la tela de la camiseta azul. Y el pelo salvaje.

_¿Salvaje?_

-¡Granger, eres tú!

-¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta. Gracias, eres tan elocuente.

Escucha la risa de Vanessa al dejar el plato junto a su café/alquitrán y rueda los ojos.

-No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú. Estás... - ¿qué puede decir? ¿Buena? ¿Tremenda? ¿Follable? ¿Tremendamente follable? - rara.

Vale... No la respuesta que quería dar. Granger se ríe quedamente y le da un sorbo a su café. Coge su bollito con tranquilidad y lo coloca junto al de Draco, en el pequeño plato de porcelana.

-Lo vas a necesitar más que yo. Con la cara que llevas sin duda necesitas nutrientes.

Saca un billete y lo deja en la barra antes de bajarse de la silla alta y dirigirse a la puerta. Pero antes mira a Draco y le dice "Nos vemos". Y ahí Draco comprueba que estando sentada a su lado está buena, pero verla alejarse, con esos pantalones cortos para hacer deporte, le confirma que esa mujer es una jodida diosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha gustado?

Vanessa lo mira con una sonrisa pícara y las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Que? No, no, por Merlín. Es _Granger_. No puede gustarme.

-Pues le has mirado el culo un rato largo.

-¿Su culo? ¿Granger tiene culo? Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

Es así como empieza lo que él bautiza como "**La ****GRAN**** calamidad**". ¿Y qué es "**La ****GRAN**** calamidad**"? Pues veréis, es, ni más ni menos, que el hecho de que Hermione Granger tiene culo. Pero no un culo cualquiera, no. Un culo increíble. Un culo de esos que ves y silbas. Un culo que no puedes parar de mirar en cuanto lo ves. Un culo en el que no puedes parar de pensar en cuanto sabes que existe. Vale, ¿y qué tiene eso de calamidad? Pues no mucho, pero Draco tiene la capacidad de exagerarlo todo, no me culpéis.

El caso es que desde ese Sábado por la mañana Draco no es capaz de mirar un culo sin compararlo con el de Granger. Se ha dado cuenta, entre horrorizado y maravillado, que tiene unas ganas terribles de volver a verla. Por eso ha decidido pasarse por el departamento de Granger esta mañana de Miércoles. ¿Y por qué el Miércoles y no el Lunes? Pues porque él piensa que si va el Lunes a acosarla ella pensará que es un baboso y perdería puntos.

El caso, es Miércoles y va lo más formalmente informal que ha podido, para dar buena impresión. Y es entonces cuando la ve. Ahí. Al fondo del pasillo. Tiene el pelo recogido en un moño, lleva tacones rojos (¿Puede haber algo más sexy que una mujer con tacones rojos? No lo creo) y una falda de tubo negra. Su delicioso escote está salvaguardado bajo una blusa del mismo tono que los zapatos. Vamos, que está divina.

-Hola, Granger - saluda él a espaldas de la mujer - ¿Qué tal tu día?

Granger se da la vuelta sobresaltada y frunce el ceño en cuanto lo ve, levemente irritada. Un mechón se ha escapado de su firme peinado, enmarcando su rostro. Tiene pómulos altos y labios llenos. Y para sorpresa de Malfoy, no lleva ni un gramo de base de maquillaje. Nada. Solamente un labial muy discreto y una sutil raya negra en su párpado superior. Es naturalmente exquisita.

-Hola, Malfoy. ¿Ya te has recuperado de tu resaca?

-Me recuperé hace unos días gracias al bollito que una amable mujer dejó junto a mi café alquitranado.

Hermione sonríe de lado y enarca una ceja.

-Supongo que a esa mujer le debes la vida.

-Supones bien.

Ella rueda los ojos, burlona, y recoge unas cuantas carpetas que reposan sobre la mesilla, dispuesta a marcharse. Draco la sigue sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su trasero.

-Malfoy, cuidadito con los ojos - comenta ella como si le estuviera hablando del buen tiempo que hace hoy - No queremos que ese gris tan bonito desaparezca para siempre, ¿verdad?

La mira, sorprendido por su comentario, sin saber qué contestar. Ella simplemente sonríe de lado, abre la puerta de su despacho y la cierra de un golpe cuando Draco abre la boca para hacer alguna réplica.

Vaya... Esa no puede ser la Granger del colegio. ¿Sarcástica y mordaz? Eso quizás la hace parecerse a la Granger que conoció en su etapa escolar, pero desde luego esa mirada pícara y esas sonrisillas le hacen pensar que esa mujer debe de ser su hermana gemela malvada. En todo caso, si la auténtica Granger está así de buena no le importa en absoluto.

Resignado y un poco molesto, se dirige a su departamento para ir a hacer más y más papeleo aburrido. Pansy lo espera en su despacho, resuelta a hablarle de sus planes de boda y todas esas cosas.

¿Planear una boda? No, gracias. Ahora mismo las cosas con Astoria estan raras. Salen y rompen cada dos por tres, así que se han dado _un tiempo_ (o en el idioma de Malfoy: una excusa para tirarse a todas las que quiera sin sentirse culpable por ser infiel). Sus padres siguen empeñados en que se case con la Greengrass, pero no está dispesto a pasar su vida atado a esa mujer. No. No le apetece en absoluto. Además, sólo con ver lo irritable que está Pansy no quiere imaginarse como debe de estar el pobre desgraciado que se va a casar con ella.

-¿Granger está saliendo con alguien?

-Disculpa, ¿qué? Te estoy hablando de mi boda, Draco.

-Sí, sí. Todos los días vienes a hablarme de la boda, prácticamente diseñé contigo los centros de mesa, ahora Pansy, contesta a mi pregunta, querida.

Pansy lo mira extrañada.

-No. Rompió con Weasley hace unos meses.

-Está soltera - no es una pregunta, duda mucho que Granger sea de esas mujeres que se meten en relaciones de una sola noche.

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?

-Curiosidad.

Al terminar su jornada laboral se la vuelve a encontrar, esta vez en el ascensor. Que está a punto de explotar por la de gente que va dentro, cabe decir.

-¿Día productivo? - pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada, a su lado.

-Seguro que bastante más que el tuyo - replica ella algo seria.

-No creas, hoy me he echado una siesta, y puedo apostar que ha aumentado mi productividad un trescientos por cien.

-Me sorprende que te dejen dirigir un departamento tan importante como el de Leyes, Malfoy.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, querida.

En ese momento alguna fuerza superior de la naturaleza decide que el lado de la balanza perteneciente a Draco Lucius Malfoy va a inclinarse más a su favor y un grupo de gente entra en el ascensor ya de por sí bastante lleno. ¿Y en qué beneficia eso a Draco? ¡Exacto, cien puntos para tu casa! En que ahora tiene a Granger acorralada en una esquina, bien apretada a él.

-Me estás aplastando, capullo.

-No es culpa mía si los ascensores no tiene suficiente capacidad. ¡Ay! ¡No me pises, bruta!

-Ha sido sin querer - contesta ella como si la inocencia fuese algo normal en una mujer con semejante físico - No me he dado cuenta.

Draco empieza a pensar algo grosero que decirle pero algo capta su atención. Algo glorioso, claro. La blusa de Granger se ha abierto. Sólo un par de botones. Así que ahí están. Las tetas más... Bueno. No son enormes. Ni tampoco exageradas. De hecho son bastante normales. Pero, joder, ¡qué tetas! Si hasta lleva encaje para sujetarlas.

-Malfoy... ¿Acabas...? ¿Estás teniendo una erección...? - murmura ella en un tono que podría asesinarle.

-No - niega rotundamente, aunque el hecho de que entre _aún más_ gente en el ascensor (¿Es que nadie va a bajarse de este trasto?) hace que se pegue todavía más a ella, dejando muy evidente lo que ella sospecha - Puede.

-Eres un guarro.

A ese acontecimiento en su vida Draco lo bautiza como "**El ****GRAN**** y ****DECISIVO**** momento**". Porque fue un momento maravilloso y decisivo en su vida: fue eso lo que le hizo querer invitarla a salir.

Lunes.

_11:36, despacho de Granger._

Según su secretaria no se encuentra en su despacho pero la ha visto entrar hace a penas diez minutos después de tener una reunión con ella y otros directores de otros departamentos. Se pasa por el forro la amenaza de la secretaria de llamar a seguridad y abre la puerta de madera con total confianza.

-Granger, tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo mira desde su caro asiento de cuero, con la ceja más arqueada que ha visto jamás.

-Tenía la certeza de que tu madre te había enseñado modales, Malfoy. Ya veo que te los pasas por el forro.

Él rueda los ojos y se sienta sobre la pulida mesa de caoba, arrugando un montón de pergaminos en el proceso. Ella frunce el ceño y trata de quitarlos.

-Vaya, si que debes de tener ganas de tocarme el culo, Hermione.

-Sólo deseo salvar mis informes, Malfoy. Y no te he dicho que puedas llamarme por mi nombre.

-Oh, pero llevamos años de conocernos, querida, ya va siendo hora de que nos hagamos amigos.

-¿Amigos? ¡Já!

-La semana pasada me diste tu bollito.

-Porque dabas pena.

-Pero ya es un paso para ser amigos. Y yo no doy pena - responde ceñudo.

-Claro que no, Malfoy, claro que no - contesta ella rodando los ojos con hastío - ¿Para qué diablos has venido, a parte de hacerme perder el tiempo?

-Me ofendes, querida. Venía para preguntarte por tu día e invitarte a almorzar.

Granger lo mira con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Crees seriamente que voy a ir a almorzar contigo después de lo que pasó la semana pasada en el ascensor?

-Pensaba que ese sería un buen motivo para almorzar.

-Eres estúpido.

-Piensatelo, al menos.

-No, Malfoy. No voy a pensar en nada. Ahora, lárgate, tengo trabajo pendiente.

Martes.

_09:45, despacho de Malfoy._

Factura. Factura. Factura. Publicidad. Factura. Invitación de a saber quién para cenar. Invitación a una cena de gala el mes que viene. Publicidad. Más facturas. ¿Para qué quiere una secretaria si luego es él quien tiene que ordenar su correo?

Juraría que lleva horas haciendo esto. Entonces un memorandum aparece en su despacho, de alguna forma, y se posa en su escritorio. Observa el avioncito hecho de pergamino amarillento como si fuese la cosa más rara del mundo y lo despliegua, confuso.

_Malfoy,_

_Es ahora cuando me explicas por qué diablos me he encontrado un montón de ramos de flores en mi despacho. Todos, absolutamente todos, con una notita en la que pone _"Piensatelo"_. No voy a salir contigo, maldito acosador. No me obligues a denunciarte._

Cualquiera pensaría "Oh, vaya, no debería meterme en un lío tan grande, y menos con Hermione Granger, la Heroína de Guerra y Jefa del departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas", pero Draco Malfoy no es cualquiera, así que tira la nota.

Tiene que pensar nuevas formas de conquistar a Granger.

Jueves.

_17:00, un pasillo cualquiera del Ministerio._

La mira desde lejos. Observa su largo cabello castaño y su forma de mover las caderas al caminar. Que alguien lo mate, ese culo lo hace delirar.

-¿Otra vez perdiendo el tiempo, Malfoy?

-No cuando te estoy mirando el culo, Granger.

Ella enrojece y le hace un gesto muy poco femenino con el dedo del medio antes de marcharse con la nariz bien alta.

¿En serio piensa conquistarla siendo tan grosero?

Sábado.

_10:15, cafetería donde ocurrió "__**La **__**GRAN**__** calamidad**__"._

-¿Piensas seguirme a todas partes? Llevas toda la semana mandandome flores, notas y regalos. ¡Incluso me has seguido al baño! ¿¡Es que no sabes cuándo parar!?

-Para tu información, Granger, llevo viniendo a esta cafetería todos los Sábados desde hace unos cuantos años.

Ella aprieta los puños, con lo que parece ser la intención de golpearle. Suelta el aire despacio, alterada y vuelve a inspirar profundamente.

-No voy a decirtelo más, Malfoy. No estoy interesada.

-Oh vamos. ¿A quién quieres engañar?

Se acerca a ella y le pasa la yema de los dedos por el brazo. Ella se estremece levemente. Su cercanía lo está volviendo loco. Lleva nuevamente ropa para hacer deporte y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Está sudorosamente excitante.

-Escucha... No te pido nada con compromiso. Simplemente una cena. Esta noche. Nada más.

Y ella lo mira y cree que va a ahogarse en la plata que son sus ojos. Oh joder, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Es guapo. E ingenioso. El muy bastardo la mira de una forma sumamente lasciva, pero sin dejar de ser respetuoso. Draco Malfoy es una contradicción excitante.

-Está bien - dice quedamente - Pero quiero que dejes de acosarme, ¿está claro?

-Clarísimo. Te recogeré esta noche a las siete y media.

_19:28, puerta del apartamento de Granger._

Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso por una cita. Bueno, técnicamente no es una cita, pero dentro de su cabeza suena grandioso. Llama el timbre y espera pacientemente a que ella abra la puerta y lo reciba en su apartamento. Granger está espléndida con su sobrio pero juvenil vestido azul. Draco ríe mientras ella cierra la puerta con un toque de varita.

-¿Que? - pregunta ella.

Y por toda respuesta él señala su camisa. Del mismo color que su vestido. Hermione enrojece hasta la raíz de su cabello, profundamente angustiada, alarmada y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, Granger. Ha sido casualidad, no quiere decir que te mueras por mis huesos. Aunque ambos sabemos que es cierto.

A esa no-cita con Granger, Draco la llama "**La ****GRAN**** y ****APOTEÓSICA**** cagada**". Porque esa noche no le mira el discreto escote. Ni el culo. Tampoco intenta meterle mano. Nada de eso. Se sientan en una mesa del mejor restaurante de Diagon Alley y hablan. Pero no tienen de esas charlas insulsas que suele tener con sus estúpidas y oxigenadas citas, no. Tiene _conversaciones_. Conversaciones _reales_. Hablan de política, literatura, cultura, arte e incluso de sus infancias. De hecho ella se atraganta con su comida cuando le cuenta la vez que le quitó las cejas a su padre en un episodio de magia involuntaria a la edad de cuatro años.

Bueno, ¿y qué tiene eso de **APOTEÓSICO**? Pues que es el inicio de una relación extraña que acaba con él lentamente. La primera semana se la pasa pensando en cada risa que ella soltó, en la luz de sus ojos y en color de su pelo y visitandola por sorpresa a su despacho. La segunda semana intenta decirse que debería olvidarse de ese asunto, pero le envía un ramo de flores y ella le visita varias veces a su despacho. La tercera semana piensa en volver a invitarla a salir y Astoria se presenta en su despacho con una revista en la mano.

-Ahora - dice ella muy tranquila - vas a explicarme esto.

Draco baja la mirada hacia lo que ella está señalando. Una foto a todo color, y por la que Corazón de Bruja ha debido de pagar una buena cantidad por publicar, está impresa en una de las finas hojas de la revista.

**DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER, ¿UNA POSIBLE MÁS QUE RECONCILIACIÓN?**

Draco arquea una ceja pregúntandose qué quieren decir con "Más que reconciliación". En la imagen Hermione se ríe a carcajadas mientras él sonríe de lado, cínicamente.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique, Astoria?

-¿Estás con ella?

-¿Que? ¡No! Sólo salimos a cenar.

-Ya, pues no es lo que dice el artículo.

-Te creía con el cerebro suficiente como para no creer todo lo que dice esta revista. Te recuerdo que la primera vez que rompimos publicaron que era porque estabas embarazada de otro. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que esta revista inventa más de lo que debería.

Astoria rueda los ojos y se sienta de golpe en uno de los asientos frente a la mesa de pino. Lo mira fijamente, hasta hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Te conozco. Tú no llevas a cualquiera a ese restaurante.

-¿Y puedo saber en qué te basas para decir eso?

-Pues que es tu restaurante favorito y no has llevado a una sola de tus conquistas, o incluso _a mí_, a cenar allí. Sólo vas allí con tus padres.

-Era una cena entre compañeros de trabajo, qué menos que llevarla a un buen sitio.

-Yo era tu novia, Draco. Y nunca me llevaste.

-No era lo mismo.

Astoria abre la boca, consternada y ultrajada y le tira la revista a la cara al levantarse. Antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo le dice "Sé que me vas a tomar por loca, pero en menos de seis meses vendrás y nos dirás que estás enamorado de ella y yo podré gritarle a todo el mundo que ya lo sabía".

Bueno, pues a Draco le da absolutamente igual el comentario de su ex y piensa en invitar a Granger a salir el Viernes siguiente. Ella le contesta que ya tiene planes con los Weasley, así que se pasa el fín de semana encerrado en su casa, enfadado con el planeta entero y con la firme intención de proponerle otro plan para el fin de semana siguiente, antes de que alguien se le adelante.

Antes de contestar, hoy Lunes a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, Granger tuerce la boca y lo mira desde abajo, a pesar de llevar unos tacones considerablemente altos.

-No sé... Malfoy... Es raro que salgamos. Y Corazón de Bruja...

-¿Vas a permitir que una tonta revista arruine una velada encantadora? Que yo recuerde te lo pasaste estupendamente. No es una cita, Granger. Intento llevarme bien contigo. Que seas una belleza es sólo secundario.

Ahí está. El comentario que puede hacer que todo se desvanezca antes de haber comenzado a construirlo. Pero, sorprendentemente, ella se ríe. Se ríe de verdad, a carcajadas, y es el sonido más desquiciante y perfecto del mundo. Acepta, con una pequeña lágrima en un ojo y la risa aún bailando en sus labios hoy pintados de rojo.

La semana se hace eterna y pesada. Las horas pasan como si fueran meses y durante todo el Miercoles se plantea adelantar la cita a esa misma noche. Pero no. Es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se arrastran por una mujer, por mucho que esa mujer tenga unas piernas increíble y el culo más sublime que se ha podido crear. Además, es Granger, no quiere darle esa satisfacción.

A esta segunda no-cita la bautiza "**El ****MEJOR PUTÍSIMO**** sexo de mi vida**". Porque sí, tienen sexo en la segunda no-cita. Ella lo invita a pasar, se toman un par de copas. Luego otros dos pares de copas. Luego deciden acabar con la botella de Whiskey. Y de repente deciden que su tensión sexual es abominablemente pesada y la resuelven. Él le sube la vaporosa falda y rompe las bragas de encaje sin a penas verlas. Ella le abre la camisa de un tirón, desperdigando los botones por todo la cocina. Lo hacen sobre la encimera porque hasta hace un momento estaban intentando hacer unos margaritas.

A partir de ese momento suceden unas cuantas cosas: tienen sexo salvaje en repetidas ocasiones y en diferentes lugares (su despacho, el de ella, el ascensor, los baños, y, evidentemente, sus casas. Cada lugar de sus casas) y se conocen. Y diréis, ¡si ya se conocen! Ya, ya, Hermione no es de las que se acuestan con desconocidos; me refiero a que se conocen _a fondo_. Así, de forma _íntima_. Y a medida que se conocen empiezan a dejar de follar en cuanto tienen ocasión. Desayunan juntos. A veces almuerzan juntos. Él le regala el último libro de su autora preferida. Ella le regala unas entradas de Quidditch.

Y con el paso de las semanas Draco se da cuenta de que tiene un problema. Un problema al que le pone el nombre de "**Estoy ****BIEN**** jodido**". Porque le encanta Hermione Granger, y cuando debe prescindir de su compañía se siente extraño. Se da cuenta de que tiene ganas de hablar de ella cuando no la tiene consigo y que quiere verla nada más despedirse de ella.

Y entones recuerda las extrañas palabras de Astoria, cinco meses atrás. La muy zorra tenía razón. Le gusta Hermione Granger. Y para su desgracia no sabe si ella está en la misma situación que él.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine el Domingo? - pregunta ella mientras se pone los zapatos.

Es Martes y él ha vuelto a pasar la noche en su apartamento.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar - suelta de repente.

Granger lo mira desde la cama, expectante. Parece que lleva esperando este momento mucho tiempo dado el alivio que se ve en sus ojos.

-Creo que... Bueno... Llevamos con esto ya un tiempo. ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-He preguntado yo primero, Granger.

-Si lo preguntas es porque tienes miedo de decirme lo que piensas, y prefieres que yo hable antes para así amoldar tu respuesta a la mía. De lo contrario me lo dirías sin rodeos.

Estúpida bruja más brillante de su generación...

-Estoy pensando que a lo mejor estamos teniendo mucha confianza. Y no sólo sexual, entiendeme.

-Y te molesta eso.

-Si. ¡No! No, no me molesta. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Has estado dos años y medios saliendo con Greengrass y no estás acostumbrado a tener confianza e intimidad con una persona?

Sus cejas parecen a punto de juntarse en una sola tal es su confusión. Draco rueda los ojos.

-Lo mío con Astoria fue una chorrada absoluta. No funcionabamos de ninguna forma. Hemos tenido diez rupturas con sus correspondientes reconciliaciones. La última, por suerte, en términos de amistad.

-Ya, ¿y qué?

-Pues que a eso no se le puede llamar relación.

-Ah - dice ella alzando ambas cejas en una expresión de grata sorpresa - ¿Y qué es una relación para Draco Malfoy?

Sus pies descalzos la llevan hacia él. Siente el olor de la laca que se ha puesto para sujetar los pequeños cabellos que escapan de su elaborado peinado de mujer-con-puesto-importante. Siente su penetrante mirada. Siente que va a morirse.

-Quizás se parezca mucho a esto.

**/**

Es así, niños y niñas, que Draco Malfoy decide enfrentarse a Narcissa, Lucius, su exasperante ex novia, sus amigos e incluso los de ella. En menos de seis meses, como bien había adivinado Astoria (cosa que le recordará durante años y años) ha caído bajo el embrujo de los ojos castaños y el pelo enmarañado de Hermione Jean Granger. Aunque claro, ese par de piernas, su culo esculpido por los dioses y esas tetas sublimes influenciaron desde el principio, no vayamos a romantizar las cosas demasiado.

¿Que qué hacen ahora? Pues han sido declarados La pareja del Año por la revista Corazón de Bruja (hecho que Draco recordará bajo el nombre "**Cómo le provoqué un ataque de histeria a la sociedad mágica**") y han asistido a la boda de Parkinson juntos. Se ha armado mucho revuelo, no vayamos a engañarnos, pero estan bien. Se lo toman bastante en serio.

Y siguen teniendo sexo en sus despachos.


End file.
